metal_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Slipknot
Slipknot is an American Nu-Metal band from Des Moines, Iowa, formed in 1995 by current percussionist Shawn Crahan and Bassist Paul Gray. By the time they had produced their first studio album, however, had grown to nine members. They recruited the talents of Anders Colsefni (vocalist) and Donnie Steel (Lead guitarist), as well as recruiting Josh Brainard (Rhythm guitar) and Joey Jordison on the drums. A few months before the release of their Demo, Donnie Steel left the band and Craig Jones was brought in for a short period of time before leaving as well. Finally, Mick Thomson was brought in as Lead Guitarist in time for the release of the first demo; "Mate. Feed. Kill. Repeat." While receiving small airplay on the radio, they developed more melodic music in hopes of getting attention from Record Labels. Corey Taylor was brought in as the band's vocalist, and Colsefni was moved to backing vocals. Unhappy with his current position, Colsefni left the band before they were picked up by Roadrunner Records. DJ and Keyboardist Sid Wilson was picked up soon after. Self-titled album Chris Fehn was brought on as a second percussionist to replace a former percussionist, Greg Welts. Before the release of their first album, Rhythm guitarist Josh Brainard left the band for personal reasons, and Jim Root was brought on as his replacement. They released their fist album, Slipknot, which was certified platinum, the first platinum album for Roadrunner Records. Iowa In 2001, the band designed a much darker, harder sound with their second album, Iowa. It was at this time that the band went on hiatus for a short period due to conflicts with members. It was at this time the band developed side projects, respectively Jim Root and Corey Taylor founding Stone Sour, Jordison forming the Murderdolls with Wednesday 13, and Sid Wilson going solo as DJ Starscream. The possibility of a third album emerged in 2003, and work began. Iowa_(album) Vol. 3, second Hiatus In 2004, the band created what is described as a cross between the Nu-metal/Rap Metal sound with their first album along with the alternative metal sound in their second, designing their third album, Vol. 3: The Subliminal Verses. The album is one of their greatest successes and the song "Before I Forget" won Slipknot their first Grammy Award for Best Metal Performance in 2006. In 2005, the band went on hiatus again in favor of side projects. All Hope is Gone, Gray's Death, Third Hiatus, Jordison's Departure In early 2007, work began on their fourth album. Widely recognized as a conceptual album, All Hope is Gone featured different styles of metal, including elements of Death metal, Thrash metal, Groove metal, and the nu-metal the band is recognized for. The band produced what is regarded as their first "power ballad"; the song "Snuff", a first for the band although having done acoustic songs in past albums. The album was released in 2008, and 2009 marked the band's official tenth anniversary, with the release of a special edition of their Self-titled album, which included unreleased tracks such as "Purity" and "Frail Limb Nursery". In 2010, Bassist Paul Gray was found dead in a hotel room, officially of a Morphine Overdose. The band went on hiatus, hesitant to discuss the future of the band. They returned to the stage however, with former guitarist Donnie Steel filling in as a touring bassist. The band released their Greatest Hits CD; Antennas To Hell, in 2012, and discussion of a 5th album surfaced, that was, until Drummer Joey Jordison left the band for personal reasons. Taylor remarked that the album will still be completed but Jordison will not be featured on it as he took no part in the songwriting sessions before his departure. Style and Genre The band has changed their sound and musical style over the years. The demo, Mate. Feed. Kill. Repeat, featured elements of Jazz, Funk, Rap, Blues, and Metal, with Wiccan and Pagan themes throughout, as well as descriptions of Vampires (Some Feel), The Dark and Evil (Slipknot), Serial Killers (Killers are Quiet), and Politics, such as Second Amendment Support, (Do Nothing/Bitchslap). The band developed a Nu-Metal sound for their first album, which included remixes and rewrites of older songs on their demo, including Only One (adapted from the song of the same name on the demo), "(sic)" (adapted from Slipknot), and wrote songs with an alternative rock sound along with turntables. For their second album, they again adapted structures of old songs, Gently and Iowa (adapted from Gently and Killers Are Quiet), and wrote a much heavier sound with darker lyrics, growls in the vocals, heavier guitar, and thrashing drums with double-bass. Their third album is regarded soundwise as a cross between the nu/alternative metal sound of their first album with the heavier sound of their second. Acoustic songs such as "Circle" and "Vermilion Pt. 2" were written, as well has quieter and more ambient songs, such as "Danger/Keep away" and "Prelude 3.0". They adapted a sound more identifiable with bands such as Metallica, Judas Priest, and Pantera. All Hope is Gone was a very conceptual album, featuring elements of Death Metal (Gematria), Groove Metal comparable to Pantera (Butcher's Hook, Vendetta), Thrash Metal (All Hope is Gone), a traditional Heavy Metal sound comparable to Judas Priest (Dead Memories) and their traditional sound Alternative sound, (Sulfur, Psychosocial). The album also featured a Power Ballad called "Snuff". The band wears masks and outfits to conceal their identities on stage. The band is well-known for the attention-grabbing image. Each member wears the same outfit with a unique mask and identifies by a number. The band have developed unique and different masks over the years, including a "Maggot" mask used in the video for "Vermilion". Review Slipknot has developed some great albums, and although I particularly like the sound they had in previous years, the band has some amazing talent. All Hope is Gone was somewhat of a disappointment, but being a conceptual album allowed the band to explore different styles. 8.75/10.